Beast
by Rebel Glow
Summary: The beast has noticed. And after a hunt goes horribly wrong, he will strike. This was something even his target could not predict.(Warning: Mature themes) One-Shot


_This one-shot contains very mature themes, including rape and homophobia, mostly from Jack. Please don't read if you don't want to read that. I understand. But if you want a realistic story, this is it. Some passages are taken from LOTF, but most are mine._

**Beast**

"We'll eat first. Then go. We'd better take spears."

So this was it. A hunt for the beast. Piggy and the littluns would stay, of course. This was a job for the biguns. Jack lead the way and Ralph was last. Simon walked in front of Ralph, deep in a pool of thought. He thought of the beast, Samneric and how wrong he was. Was he wrong?

Glancing back at Ralph, Simon slowed his stride to match the older boy's. Ralph glanced his way, light eyes meeting bright green pools. The fair one smiled at the boy with coarse black hair, as though the young one wasn't feeling the despair of attention. He looked away again.

Simon, in bliss, thought only of his idol.

The tree distracted him, bashing into his forehead. Ralph looked sideways impatiently and Robert sniggered. Reeling, forehead white, Simon glanced at Ralph. His idol had dismissed him with the first shade of red that had appeared on his forehead.

The beast noticed. Looking back, he saw how Simon reacted to the fair chief. He acted like a lovestruck littlun. The beast smiled. This was interesting. Trotting back, the beast alerted his chief to their progress.

* * *

><p>The discovery of Castle Rock led to a trip toward the mountain. Along the pig-run, they found fruit to eat. The whole party stopped. As the other boys sat and enjoyed and played like children, Ralph turned to look at the sea. The mesmerizing effect pulled him to the vast ocean. Simon made to follow, comfort and talk. The beast clutched his arm. Simon was pulled deep into the forest, the other boys disappearing behind green. Without noise, Simon looked at his captor. The older boy's light eyes glistened with excitement. Simon sensed trouble.<p>

"You having fun?", the boy asked, smiling. Simon, confused for a moment, nodded. "You having fun with Ralph?", Jack asked this time, putting meaning into his words. The little boy's eyes widened. "N-no."

"You like him, don't you? You've got feelings like a girl for him?", Jack asked, enjoying Simon's response. The boy tried to pull away, but Jack held him tight. Tears, soft and gentle, fell from Simon's eyes. "You're dirty.", Jack suddenly snarled. Simon got his meaning and increased his efforts. "You got feelings like a girl for anyone else?", Jack interrogated. Simon paused, thought for a moment, and shook his head. Jack smirked. "Does Ralph like you?"

Simon, depressed, shook his head. He had stopped struggling. "Of course he doesn't. Because you're dirty.", Jack said. Simon was silent. His dirty tears of young love fell freely. Jack quickly thought of many ways he could use Simon's girl feelings against the chief. After all, he would be a better leader. He had been in charge of the choir-his hunters-for years. He would hunt and be strong. He wouldn't blab on about shelter and the conch and Piggy and the fire. Suddenly, he had an idea. "Simon...", he cooed, using his most soothing tone to calm the sobbing, silent child. Simon looked. "Do you want Ralph, Piggy and the others to know?", he asked. Immediately, there was a gasp and head shake from Simon. "And you want Ralph to be happy, right? You would do anything for him?", Jack pressed. A silent nod. "If you want your secret kept and Ralph to be happy, you'll do whatever I want.", Jack stated. It wasn't a question, but Simon nodded anyway. The older boy sniggered and patted Simon's head. "Good boy.", he cooed again.

* * *

><p>The trek to the mountain continued. A boar was encountered, Ralph bragged and Robert was the victim of vicious bullies. Through it all, Simon could only think of Jack's words.<p>

They reached the mountain, but dark was coming. Ralph requested a body to go and tell Piggy they wouldn't be back until after dark. Simon went. Anything to avoid Jack.

After Simon left, the hunt fell apart. Jack, Ralph and Roger went to the top of the mountain. They saw the great ape, abandoned it quickly for fear of the beast. The meeting after the return left them divided. Most biguns joined Jack's tribe of hunters, while the younger group stayed with Ralph. Simon grew sick of the feud, feeling a fit, and left for his clearing.

This was to be a bad one. He grew hot and tired and thirsty. Staring out into the clearing from his hidden area, Simon saw a pig rush in. He moved slightly to meet it, but before he could leave his area, a rush of savages came into the clearing. They held the pig fast, poking her with sticks. Roger, done up like one of them, found a lodgement for his point. He pushed, the poor mother swine squealed and Jack slashed her. Simon sobbed loudly, like a littlun. Jack shushed the others from their cries of 'Right up her ass!'. A sick smile formed on Jack's face. He looked over to Simon's hideaway, along with the other listeners. He motioned to Roger and Bill to fetch the young boy. They did, pulling him out and up. Simon stood amidst the hunters like a prize after the thrill of the hunt. They eyed him hungrily. "Remember what I told you about this one?", Jack said to his boys, sneering at Simon. "He feels like a girl."

"Please, Merridew. You said you wouldn't tell.", Simon mumbled, but no one heard. Roger approached Simon slowly. "He likes Ralph?", the dark boy asked Jack. Jack nodded. Suddenly, the others were surrounding Simon, tossing him between them like a doll as he cried. They taunted and mocked his feelings. A cry of 'Kiss the girl!' began, making Simon afraid. He was tossed to Jack, who held him tight. The older boy quickly leaned down and kissed Simon's mouth, harsh and violent. A big wet thing, a tongue, invaded Simon's mouth, tasting him. Eating him. The other hunters laughed as Simon was pushed away. Jack stared down at him, mad eyes wide. His bloodthirsty smile and body betrayed his pleasure. Simon whimpered.

Maurice stepped forward. "Let's do what my parents do!", he said. Roger glared. "Make love? We can't. He doesn't have what real girls do. Down there."

"He has an ass, doesn't he?"

Simon looked at the dead pig and felt her pain.

The hunters figured out what to do, after a long while. Simon cowered from the long, wrinkly things that hung down from between their legs. Laughing, they shoved those disgusting things toward his face. Then, he felt them behind him. Those horrid, horrible things. It was Jack who pushed Simon down from behind and tugged his pants down. It was Jack who first managed to locate and penetrate Simon. Simon, who endured endless minutes of torture from each boy. Simon.

After forever, an endless blur of color and feelings, they left. All alone in the clearing was Simon, the Lord of the Flies and a demon. No hunters in the clearing.

Simon couldn't stand. The area that was violated hurt so bad he couldn't move. All he could do was stare up at the Lord of the Flies. Pig's head on a stick.

Simon couldn't move as the man stepped into the clearing. The man, dressed like a kind schoolteacher with a suit, caring eyes, spectacles, gentle smile, hair gray, face smooth. A man that looked vaguely familiar to the boy, but Simon was sure he had never seen someone so evil.

The face loomed in front of the innocent eyes, but the polished shoes and clean clothes were there, too. The man was kneeling down in front of Simon, his pants were getting dirty from the dirt of the clearing.

"You are a silly little boy.", the schoolteacher said. Just Simon, the Lord of the Flies and the man. "Just an ignorant, silly little boy."

Simon recognized the evil in the man. He was a demon. Not just a figment of a boy's imagination, but the real actions taken by ill-advised children. He was Beezlebub. He was on this island, for reasons unknown to Simon. To take advantage of them, maybe. Simon moved his swollen tongue but said nothing.

"Don't you agree? Aren't you just a silly little boy?", the evil creature continued, but to Simon, his voice came from everywhere. The man, the pig's head on a stick, inside the boy himself. Simon answered him in the same silent voice.

The man looked at Simon with something like pride. "Well then, you'd better run off and play with the others. They think you're batty. You don't want Ralph to think you're batty, do you? You like Ralph a lot, don't you?", the creature said, pausing. A single tear came down Simon's face. The creature seemed happy. "And Piggy, and _Jack?", _he said. The tears came faster now, as the boy thought of the horrible things Jack had done to him. Simon could only stare at the pig, the dreaded Lord of the Flies.

"What are you doing out here all alone? Aren't you afraid of me?", the voice said, delicate with curiosity.

Simon shook.

"There isn't anyone to help you. Only me. And I'm the Beast.", the voice, which had suddenly turned cold and hard, said. No. Jack was the Beast. Simon's mouth labored, brought forth audible words. "Pig's head on a stick."

"Fancy thinking the Beast was something you could hunt and kill!", the voice said as the man looked around the grove with the eye of an owner. Then, he laughed. For a moment or two the forest and all the other dimly appreciated places echoed with the sound. The man looked down at Simon curiously. "You knew, didn't you? I'm part of you?", he said, accusing the boy.

He stood up abruptly. "Close, close, close! I'm the reason why it's no go? Why things are what they are?" The laughter shivered again.

His expression was sad now. "Come now, get back to the others and we'll forget the whole thing." Simon's head wobbled. His eyes were half closed as though he were imitating the obscene thing on the stick. He knew that one of his times was coming on, now more than before. The pig...no...the Lord of the Flies...was expanding like a balloon.

"This is ridiculous. You know perfectly well you'll only meet me down there-so don't try to escape!"

Simon's body was arched and stiff. The Lord of the Flies spoke in the voice of a schoolmaster.

"This has gone quite far enough! My poor, misguided child, do you think you know better than I do?"

There was a pause and the schoolteacher raised an eyebrow.

"I'm warning you. I'm going to get angry. D'you see? You're not wanted. Understand? We're going to have fun on this island. Understand? We're going to have fun on this island! So don't try it on, my poor, misguided child, or else-"

Simon found that he was looking into a vast mouth. There was a blackness there, a blackness that spread.

"Or else we shall do you? See? Jack and Roger and Maurice and Robert and Bill and Piggy and _Ralph_?", the schoolteacher said, letting the last name sink in.

"Do you. See?"

Simon was inside the mouth. He lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>He died later on, taken by the very boys who he so loved and feared. The schoolmaster laughed. The Lord of the Flies laughed. The Beast laughed. Jack laughed. Ralph laughed. But not for long.<p>

Later on from Simon's death, Simon's murder, Piggy died, Piggy was murdered by Roger with a rock. Samneric joined the Beast. Ralph was the only real boy left. The rest were monsters.

There was no naval officer. There was no ship. There was no hope. It was all an illusion.

Jack decided that Ralph could be useful. He made him a slave. The tribe would take turns beating the old chief. Roger liked this best of all. Ralph would do silly chores for them and stay by Jack's side like a pet when he wanted it. It was a horrible existence. Especially when they teased him with the dead. They would mock his dear friends, Piggy and Simon. They would say that Simon was a girl who had feelings for him. But Ralph knew that Simon couldn't have been dirty, right?

They said Piggy was a fat imbecile, but that wasn't true. Sure, he had been fat and ugly and weak and whiny but he was not an imbecile. He was logical and rational and intelligent. He was a dear friend.

And Ralph wept for them every night. He wept for Piggy's unrealized potential, Simon's unrequited love and his own loss of innocence.


End file.
